This application requests partial funding for the FASEB Summer Research Conference on Somatic Cell Genetics, to be held July 10-15, 1983 at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format for the meeting will be the same as that used at the Gordon Research Conferences. There will be 9 major scientific sessions, with 36 invited speakers, as well as poster sessions. Conference attendance will be limited to 155 participants. The conference will focus on molecular aspects of somatic cell genetics, including gene transfer, oncogenes, genetic mapping, immune system genes, and epigenetic phenomena. A session also will be devoted specifically to non-vertebrate systems (plants and insects). This conference represents the only regularly scheduled meeting focusing on the genetic analysis and manipulation of somatic cells.